La souffrance du prince
by Vertococo
Summary: Severus a des émotions, il souffre depuis dix ans. Cela fait dix ans qu'elle est morte, dix ans de pur enfer. Dix ans qu'elle lui manque un peu plus chaque jour.


Il ne ressentait plus rien tellement il avait mal. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait un trou béant dans sa poitrine, un vide qu'il ne pourrait jamais combler à nouveau. Sa vie ne semblait plus valoir la peine depuis qu'elle lui avait tourné le dos. Il ne vivait plus, il se contentait de survivre. Il l'avait perdue bien avant qu'elle ne meure. Il l'avait perdue lorsqu'il avait commencé à devenir ami avec Mulciber et Avery, lorsqu'il avait commencé à avoir un penchant pour la magie noire. Elle ne cessait de lui reprocher de désirer être un mangemort. Puis il y avait eu ces mots, ces mots qu'il avait répété cent fois, sans se soucier de l'impact. Ces mots que désormais il n'osait pas prononcer, sauf en présence des mangemorts, pour bien paraître. Sang-de-bourbe… Chaque fois qu'il entendait ce mot, il avait une boule dans l'estomac. Cela faisait mal, tellement mal. Lily, sa Lily, l'amour de sa vie, celle qui ne cesserait jamais de faire battre son cœur. Il l'avait insultée, comme il avait insulté bien d'autres nés-moldus. Ça avait été l'erreur de trop, le début de la fin. Il avait bien tenté de s'excuser, mais il avait compris bien vite que c'était peine perdue. Bien qu'il aie le cœur en lambeaux, il avait continué à vaquer à ses occupations comme si de rien n'étais. Les nuits avaient été pour lui une pure torture. Il ne cessait de rêver à elle. Lily qui l'embrassait, lui chuchotais qu'elle l'aimait. Lily qui le traitait de tous les noms. Lily qui était en danger de mort. Lily qui était dans les bras de Potter. Chaque fois, il se réveillait avec ce gout amer au fond de la gorge, l'impuissance à laquelle il faisait face chaque jour depuis qu'il l'avait perdue. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu sa raison de vivre. Il aurait voulu hurler sa souffrance, il aurait voulu pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, il aurait voulu rouer de coups quiconque adressait la parole à Lily. Il s'était perdu en chemin et maintenant plus rien ne comptais. Vide, vide qui était son quotidien. Il aurait pu tuer d'innombrables innocents si ça avait pu faire sortir cette douleur insupportable tapie dans l'ombre. Et la colère, la jalousie qui montaient comme un raz de marée, engloutissant tout le reste de ses émotions. Elle l'avait laissé tombé, et pire encore, elle avait choisi cet arrogant de Potter. Lorsqu'il les avais vus pour la première fois s'embrasser, il aurait voulu hurler et tuer James sur-le-champ. Il était pourtant resté de glace, mais au fond de lui, le château de cartes servant à le protéger de la faiblesse s'était écroulé. Il s'était précipité à la salle de bain et avait pleuré, pleuré comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Pleuré de douleur d'avoir perdu l'amour de sa vie, pleuré de rage et d'impuissance qu'elle ait choisi l'homme qui l'avait humilié mille et une fois. L'homme qui répugnait Lily au plus haut point à une époque. Jour après jour, le bonheur de Lily avec James l'oppressait davantage. Il aurait tout fait, simplement pour un regard de sa part, pour un sourire. Rien à faire, ces yeux verts magnifiques, ce sourire éblouissant, n'étaient plus destinées qu'à James. En septième année, il avait bien tenté de lui écrire un court poème lui montrant son amour, en évitant de signer bien sur, pour éviter toute humiliation si la lettre tombait entre les mains de cet arrogant et de son acolyte. Il la croyait assez intelligente pour reconnaître son écriture.

Ma douce Lily

Quoi dire pour t'exprimer

À quel point je peux t'aimer

Toi, si pleine de vie,

Douce Lily, met fin à cette agonie

Je ne peux pas imaginer un jour de plus sans toi

Sois ma reine, je serai là pour toi

Je te protégerai au-delà des dangers

Si tu veux bien me pardonner

J'ai des faiblesses, je dois te l'avouer

Mais je ferai tout pour m'améliorer

Si bien-sur tu m'aimais

Jamais je ne te quitterais

Tu as toujours su voir en moi la beauté

Même si je ne voyais en moi que calamités

Douce Lily, répond moi,

Trois mots et je serai à toi

Le lendemain, il était passé près des deux tourtereaux et avait entendu Lily complimenter son amoureux pour son très beau poème. Elle lui avait soufflé je t'aime. Il n'avait pas répondu, semblant ne pas comprendre. Lily n'avait pas remarqué, Severus, lui, avait compris tout de suite que sa douce Lily avait cru que le poème venait de James. Il se sentait trahi, démoli, piétiné dans sa dignité. À partir de ce jour là, il avait abandonné tout espoir de regagner l'amour de Lily. Il avait laissé la vie décider pour lui. Il s'était engagé chez les mangemorts dès sa sortie de Poudlard. Il était devenu un automate, tuant, torturant sans la moindre pitié. Il était à la solde du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il lui obéissait sans poser de question, était devenu un précieux informateur du mage noir. Jusqu'au jour où tout changea. Il parla de la prophétie qu'il avait entendue à son maître. Quand il comprit son erreur, qu'il venait de signer l'arrêt de mort de sa douce Lily, il avait tout fait pour l'en empêcher. Il avait si peur, il en faisait des cauchemars, ne dormais plus, ne vivait plus. Il était devenu l'ombre de lui-même, vivant dans la peur continuelle de perdre l'être le plus cher à ses yeux. Il avait supplié Voldemort d'épargner Lily, avait supplié Dumbledore de la protéger. Il était prêt à tout, il aurait donné son âme pour que l'amour de sa vie ait la vie sauve. Malheureusement Voldemort ne s'était pas soucié de sa promesse et Dumbledore avait échoué. Il avait été alors submergé par une douleur, une peine incommensurable. Il ne désirait que mourir, tout plutôt que vivre cet enfer. Une vie en sachant que jamais plus il ne reverrait son amie d'enfance, la femme qu'il aimait, c'était insupportable, impossible. Alors qu'il s'effondrait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il avait commencé son travail d'agent double et protecteur du fils de Lily et de cet arrogant de Potter. Ça avait été beaucoup plus difficile que prévu. Lors de son premier cours de potion avec le jeune Potter, le physique du jeune garçon l'avait frappé. Harry ressemblait tellement à son père, sauf les yeux, ceux de Lily, qu'il avait l'impression que l'on tournait un fer dans une plaie à vif. Comment pouvait-il aider un enfant prétentieux, désobéissant, désirant attirer l'attention sur lui constamment et ignorant. C'était une torture mentale de devoir tenir sa promesse en l'honneur de Lily. Il s'était promené partout dans le château, cherchant un quelconque réconfort. Il avait alors trouvé son remède. Le miroir de Riséd, son échappatoire. Il se voyait aux côtés de Lily, elle lui souriait, lui donnait un baiser sur la joue. Cela était tellement merveilleux, jusqu'à ce qu'il doive sortir de son rêve éveillé. C'était alors atroce de donner des cours au jeune Potter, qui était la preuve vivante que Lily était morte. Lily, il l'avait tellement aimée, il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer d'ailleurs. Son patronus, en forme de biche le témoignait. Elle garderait toujours sa place dans son cœur. Ce soir là, repensant à Lily, il pleura à nouveau, pleura cette perte qu'il n'avait jamais acceptée. Il se sentait coupable, comme toujours. On était le 31 octobre 1991, cela faisait exactement dix ans.. Dix ans que Lily était morte, qu'elle l'avait quitté définitivement, sans possibilité de retour en arrière. Dix ans qu'elle lui manquait un peu plus chaque jour. Dix ans qu'il désirait la rejoindre dans la mort. Dix ans.


End file.
